Restarting from Scratch
by StellarFireMage
Summary: "So is it okay for you if we start from scratch?" He asked, with tears flowing down and his forehead connected to mine. Lucy and Natsu were once in a relationship, but eventually, they split and parted ways. Natsu lived in another country and became a superstar while Lucy's life became miserable. Will fate bring them together again? And will they be able to start from scratch?
1. Chapter 1

**note: **_There are only three things I wanna say before you read this chappie. First, I really hope that you'd like this FF. Second, I've been thinking to update this FF every four days. Third, I promise to update all my other FFs as soon as possible!_

**disclaimer: **_I don't own Fairy Tail and any of its characters._

* * *

><p>"<em>I hate you, Natsu! Just disappear from my life! Go away and never put your face in front of me again.<em>"

I remember everything. I remember everything I've said to him that day. That day full of anger, tears, begging, and despair. Guess what? That day was even Valentine's. It's ironic. Valentine's is supposed to be a day full of love or romance but it's the total opposite of us. It was a devastating separation for us.

"_If that's what you want, fine then! I'm going away! I won't ever disturb you again,_" is what he said to me that day. That whole dialogue split us apart and we parted ways after that. Rain drenched on our clothes and tears flowing down our cheeks, we walked opposite ways and promised never to see each other again.

The day after, he didn't show up in class. It was a whole week that he was gone in class, to be specific. News has spread around campus that he will be leaving the school and he'll continue his studies in Singapore. I felt sad, devastated, and empty after hearing that. The one guy that I've loved will be gone and it's my fault, for not considering him.

It was my fault. I was so manipulated by my anger and I wasn't able to control myself. I got so mad to him, although he was already kneeling in front of me and pleading to me to give him another chance. How can't I be mad to him? We were prom dates, but he betrayed me and our love. He was drunk and according to the gossip, he made a girl pregnant that night. He admitted it to me and that just made me even more vexed that I wasn't able to understand and keep in thought his explanation about that incident.

"_C'mon Lucy. I was drunk and I didn't know that she was already doing that thing to me so please…. Give me another chance. I'm begging you. Don't do this to me._" I remembered him saying those words while kneeling and holding my hands. He was crying. I was too. But due to my anger, I took all those words inside my left ear and outside my right ear.

"_Shut up Natsu!_" That's what I said to him, making him go away.

I wanted to say sorry to him and I wanna start our rollercoaster ride again. But it's too late. I wasn't able to contact him and he wouldn't pick up the phone every time I call to him. My friends told me to give it up already. He's already going to Singapore and there's nothing I can do, they said.

Two years has passed so quickly and I'm in college now. Life never became easier for me after he was gone. Mom died shortly after and all our bank savings vanished into thin air so dad had to work outside the country. I was left alone in the city so I looked for an apartment to stay. The monthly rent cost big so I also needed to work at the same time study. I worked at a café as a waitress and the salary was enough to pay the monthly rent but wasn't enough to sustain all my needs. Dad and I never had contact ever again and he didn't even bring me any money so life was really hard for me.

Meanwhile, Natsu was a big star at Singapore. He's a famous and respected person there since he was an actor, a big time actor. I was even able to see one of his movies, and he was the main protagonist there. He was respected since he's also a kind person and gives some of his salary for charity. Natsu's life was totally the opposite of mine. He's a star while I'm stuck here, kinda suffering.

"_Someday, that house over there will be ours. We'll live there, have children and we'll have a happy family._" He used to say that while pointing at a really big and vacant house in town. Up until now, no one lives there except for the caretakers.

Everything swiftly ended for me. I was like a star that fell deep down the earth. If only I understood him better and I considered him during that day, he wouldn't have left and maybe I wouldn't have to experience all these. I'll admit it, I've regretted everything I've said and did to him that day. But I guess fate and time will have its own chances…

"Lucy!" screamed my History classmate, Levy. She's a nerd and like me, she's also experiencing some financial difficulties.

"What is it?" I asked with a bit of an annoyed tone. Levy almost does that everyday and it's irritating me already so I've got to change the tone of my voice.

"Have you heard!?" She asked with excitement in her eyes, while jumping around me.

"Heard what?" Inside my mind, I was wishing for her to go away but she's my friend so I'll endure this and listen to this and hopefully, this would be important and significant to my studies.

"Natsu Dragneel is going to arrive here in the city today like OMG! The most handsome person on Earth is coming to this town! Lucy, we totally need to—"

"So he's coming in this town? Like today?" I'm shocked. I truly am. After two years, I can finally see Natsu in personal again, and maybe I could have a little talk to him about you know…

"YES! Lucy, we need to go to the airport now before people are gonna flood there! You do know that it's a once in a lifetime experience to be able to see a person like him so let's go!" she yelled, while pulling my hand. Levy's a big fan of Natsu and she admits that Natsu is her crush so that explains why she's so into this stuff. No hard feelings for her by the way.

"Okay, okay… Calm down. Let me just put on some—"

"Stop standing here and let's go now!" She raved and quickly ran while pulling my hand.

Levy has a crush on Natsu and I know that she's not the only one. I think almost more than half of the girls in school have a crush on him. Who wouldn't? He's handsome, he has great acting skills, he's even a good singer, and he's kind-hearted. Who wouldn't fall for a person like that?

"To the airport please," Levy said to the taxi driver.

"Miss, what path should we go to? The left path or the—"

"We need to get there now so any path will do," Levy snapped. When it comes to Natsu, Levy is always on a jittery manner. Her eyes filled with excitement and her whole body is shaking, explaining that jittery manner a lot. Well, that's what fans are so I can't do anything about it.

"Do you know what's he gonna do here? Does have a new project or something?" I asked Levy, since she's full of information about him.

"No. He tweeted in Twitter that he's just gonna have a small vacation, probably around a month or two," Levy replied, while putting on some powder on her face.

"Do you know where he's gonna stay?" I'm curious and she can't do anything about it.

"He'll be staying in his house here. Can you believe it? He has a house here. I wonder where that is," Levy remarked.

"His house… It's near the park here. It's actually kinda small and it's a pretty empty house. I used to go there and you know, spend some time off," I explained. It's true. I go there, sit on the bench and just reflect on all the things we've done and that day.

"So you know the location of his house here? How do you even know that? You're not a big fan of his and you knew that… Are you two somehow connected?" She asked, with her eyes shifted to confusion. Shit. I guess I spilled some milk.

"Uhh… I knew that since I saw that house having his last name right on its small gate," I said.

"Oh. I thought you two know each other. We definitely need to stop there every day and we totally need to take pictures of him." Levy chuckled and was still focused on putting on some make up.

"We're here. The fare would be—"

"Take all that and keep the change. Lucy, we need to go and hurry now." Levy threw her wallet to the driver and immediately ran to the gate where Natsu was supposed to arrive. There were many girls there, and they're obviously fans of his, screaming and yelling his name continuously and annoyingly.

We waited there for almost two hours but he still didn't arrive. Some already disappeared while the others slept on the floor, holding onto their posters really tight. Meanwhile, Levy fell asleep on my shoulder while I was sitting and saliva was dripping down on me. I also felt sleepy but this is my chance to finally meet him again and talk to him again after two years so I couldn't miss this chance of seeing him.

"Lucy, is Natsu there yet? Did he arrive already?" Levy drawled.

"Not yet. I guess that was just a false alarm. Maybe the flight was delayed or Natsu just trolled you guys. He's a nasty troll so maybe he just tricked you guys," I said to her.

"He's a troll? Why do you know that? Ugh… Natsu would never troll his fans so we're waiting here until he arrives no matter what pain and suffering we'll go through," Levy mumbled. She's really a big fan of his and I'm happy for that.

"Looks like he won't be coming. We've been waiting here for hours and did you even hear an announcement of a flight from Singapore arriving here? No. We're just making ourselves look like fools," I said to Levy, and made her angry.

"He will be coming anytime today and as a loyal fan of his, I Levy McGarden, will stay here until midnight or until he arrives here. You can actually go home now Lucy if you want but I will wait here," Levy retorted with enthusiasm in her tone.

With that, we stayed a little longer. I didn't go home yet since I don't want to anger or fail Levy and maybe, just maybe, he will indeed arrive. So, we waited for three more hours but no declaration was made. Levy was sound asleep and there were only six to fifteen fans remaining in the airport.

"Thanks for waiting. Flight number 759 from Singapore has finally arrived," The speaker announced but it seems none of Natsu's fans were able to hear since they're asleep and it was only I who was awake.

"Lucy, did he already arrive in the airport?" Levy asked, half asleep.

"Apparently, yeah. He just—"

"OMG! Natsu, we love you! Natsu, we love you!" Levy was shouting by the gate, making all the other fans wake up too and so they continued shouting and yelling Natsu's name while I was at the back of everyone.

Because of that, it attracted people and so the gate was a whole stampede. There were photographers and newsmen lining up at the front while the fans were holding their posters and continuously yelling his name. Levy was at the front, also shouting just like everyone else. Natsu's really popular, isn't he?

"He's there! He's finally there!" I heard a fan shout.

"We love you, Natsu!" They altogether yelled.

I wasn't able to see him immediately, because of all the people that gathered and I was even at the back so that made it worse. Though I can't see him from here, my heart was continuously pounding and my mind kept yelling his name. Am I ready to talk to him or not? Am I? Am I?

"Natsu Dragneel, may we know your reason for staying here?" A news reporter asked.

I walked closer and tried to get closer to him but there were just too much people.

"After that really long and tiring movie, I really need to have a long break so I decided to return to my hometown. I also miss the quaint and picturesque feeling of this town and this place reminds me of a lot of memories both happy and sad," Natsu replied to the reporter. I couldn't see his face but I could hear his voice, his deeper and sexier voice.

"Are there people you want to meet here?" Another reporter asked.

"Yeah. There is one person I'd like to meet in person here," He said.

I blushed when I heard that. I felt happy and confident but what if he wasn't referring to me? Is it me? Or is it another person?

"Who might that person be? A friend of yours? Or someone more than that?" The reporter asked. I was too excited to hear his answer that I pushed all the people aside and I went to the front to hear it from him.

He paused and scratched his head. _Who is it? Who is it!?_ My mind was yelling that. I was now at the peak of my excitement that I now pushed myself next to the reporter. The others were obviously angry of that.

I looked at him and almost yelled. He really had many changes. His hair was more messed up, he became whiter, and his smile is more… charming. He's cuter now and he does have that charisma and aura that everyone's been talking about. That must be why girls are so attracted to him. Join it with those casually hip clothes and tight jeans plus those cool shoes.

"Ouch!" I shrieked, after someone stepped on my foot.

Shit! He saw me and looked at me for seconds. He then grinned and giggled.

"Let's just say that it's someone who's dear to me. She's someone so dear to me and she's someone who I really, really loved but…" He stopped. Was he referring to me? "But that person was so inconsiderate," he continued.

"So it's a she? A girl. So you came here to talk to her and tie things with her again?" The reporter next to me asked.

He glanced at me and answered, "No. I'm not here to tie and patch up things with her. I came here to finish and things with her formally."

"Can we know who this girl is?" The same reporter asked.

"Umm… Can we cut this interview now? I have a lot of personal stuff to do and talking about her would just make things worse it's better to leave the answers with that," He ranted. He must have been irritated now.

"Excuse us," His bodyguard said, pushing all the people aside.

Natsu immediately went inside his car, even though the interviewers and cameramen were already chasing him. His fans also ran to his car but his bodyguards just pushed them away along with the interviewers. The fans were persistent and they tried to block the car but the car was just too fast and it got away in a flash. That Natsu still has that attitude problem huh…

"He's so dreamy, isn't he? His smile is so cute and those eyes are just so sparkly. He's just so handsome that I think I'm gonna have a heart attack!" Levy piped with her eyes and mouth filled with hearts and cheeks so red.

"He's just so annoying! Why did you even fall for that guy? He's not even handsome, and he's really bad at acting. And his clothes and his body are not a match!" I just said that because he was really getting into my nerves after he said all those things he said about that girl "dear" to him. Does he even have to say that all?

"What did ya say!? Natsu is not—"

"Levy, I'm going somewhere. Don't follow me or tail me and just do other stuff you need to do. This is personal and all and I can support myself so yeah," I said, after cutting what she was supposed to say.

"I'm not even finished yet. Natsu is—"

"Bye!" I waved my hand and immediately got into a taxi, leaving Levy with those angry eyes and that madness aura.

"Where do you wanna go, miss?" The driver asked.

"To the park," I said to him.

He drove the car smoothly and there came silence. It became too silent. No word to be heard except for the engine and the sound of the buzzing air conditioner. There was no radio and there were absolutely no sound-producing objects inside the car. It was boring, too boring.

I stared outside and waited for something to come up. And something indeed came up. My phone rang. I picked it up, not looking from who it was and said, "Hello."

"Hey babe. Missed me?" A random person asked. The voice was kinda familiar but many people have the same voices over the phone so maybe it was a wrong call or it must be a prank.

"Excuse me. I think you've got a wrong call," I said.

I was just about to end the call when he suddenly said, "I'm not on the wrong call and if you think this is a prank, you're wrong."

"So who might you be? I'm not in a relationship right now and there's no person whoever called me babe so this is obviously a prank call or you may have called on the wrong person," I snarled. This person is getting annoying and while I was saying all those, he kept on laughing like he wasn't listening to what I was saying at all.

"But you were. You were in a relationship before, right?"

"Excuse me. I was never ever in a relationship before." I raised my voice and took a long breath.

"So that's how you easily forgot me? That's how you easily denied things? That's how I was so forgettable to you?" The person said, but with the sarcastic and joking tone and manner.

"You're… You're Natsu!" I quavered. I became nervous and my heart was beating fast. It was him, who called me and… and… he just called me babe!

"So, did you miss me?" He asked. There wasn't really an angry tone or a sarcastic tone and he was asking calmly.

"Natsu, we need to talk. We need to clear things out," I said with hands shaking and feet tapping. Is he gonna ignore me? Or is he gonna talk to me?

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>

_Hope you liked the 1__st__ chapter! Anyways, you could alway_s _press that follow and favorite button anytime you like and you could always type a review. I appreciate reviews and the more reviews this fanfic gets, the faster I'll be able to update. (I guess)_

_Updating schedule for this fanfic would maybe every four days or maybe for a week or if not (If I'm really busy), maybe a month. And about my other fanfic, I was gonna SAVE the file already when suddenly the laptop shut down (since I forgot to put the charger on) and everything became blank. I need to type it all over again and since I kinda forgot the details there, it might take a while for me to upload the new chapter of my other fanfic. Maybe, tomorrow or in two days or in three days. But I'll try to update it soon._

_I'm also thinking of making a one-shot fanfic so yeah… Probably a JerZa one! ^_^_

_The break-up part was too quick so more details about it next chap! _

_While I was typing this, I was thinking of Josh Hutcherson since he's handsome and is really good in acting XD Big fan here!_

_Levy and Natsu!? NO WAY AM I GONNA MAKE THIS TWO CLOSE! Levy's just not the perfect girl for him. _

_Okay. That's all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **I'm bad at promising... Yeah XD

* * *

><p>While I was riding the taxi, the really boring and silent taxi, I stared outside and hoped for something to come up, like a phone call or a commotion on the road or something like that just to break the really awkward silence. And indeed, something did come up. But it wasn't something I was happy and hoping for. It was something I became nervous and shocked of. I received a call, not a prank call or a wrong call, but a call from someone I once had a relationship. Natsu Dragneel.<p>

"So, did you miss me?" He asked. There wasn't a sarcastic or an angry tone and he was speaking to me calmly.

"Natsu, we need to talk. We need to clear things out," I said with my feet and hands shaking because of nervousness. While I was saying all those to the phone, two questions only came up to my mind. Is he gonna ignore me? Or is he gonna talk to me?

He didn't answer, but he was still on the line. I could hear the radio from the other side and I could hear his voice from the other side. He was talking to someone, like his bodyguard or something.

"Natsu?"

"Lucy…"

"We need to talk," We both said together at the same time. We said things at the same time… It's like those moments in love stories where the lovers say things at the same time and they turn out to be together eventually. It's kinda cute, but sometimes it might just be a coincidence. Just a coincidence…

"Oh! If you wanna talk, we could always go to the park, at the usual spot! Hahaha!" Natsu laughed. His laugh was still the same. It's in the same way and it's still refreshing, as always.

"Wouldn't it be awkward? People are going to see us and maybe, it would ruin your career. Can't we just go to another place?" I asked nervously, with my cheeks flushed red.

He ended the call immediately and didn't answer my question. The nerve of that guy! Ending and dropping the call without even answering the question. But that's just like Natsu. When conversations become more climactic, or when conversations get to be more sensitive to him, he tends to cut it off and either start a new topic or just go away and drop it all.

"We're already at the park," The driver said.

"Thanks. Here's the payment." I gave the payment to him and hopped off the taxi and looked around the park to see if Natsu was there.

The park where I am now is the same place we broke up. The place is located on top of a cliff or a hill. It's an old park and it's been here since the 90's and it only has a tree, three benches, one slide, and two swings. But it's a pretty big park and you could smell nature in it. Though it's kinda old, many people mostly couples, still go here and talk about their lives. It's a nice place, more if it's Spring or Autumn, since the tree becomes really vibrant during these seasons. It's also a good place to go stargazing at night since it's on top of a hill.

There were people in the park when I arrived. But as predicted, most of them were couples. One couple was busy kissing under the tree, another couple both read books together, and another couple was just playing together. It's awkward. Since all of them are couples and suddenly, a single person like me breaks in and that's gonna be like… really embarrassing.

Natsu wasn't in sight. He wasn't under the tree. He wasn't on the slide and he wasn't swinging. He's not in the park, simply saying. So I went to our usual spot. It's a small hut that used to be very nice to stay. Natsu and I would just sit there and have a little chat. You could call it our meeting place but after a strong storm brewed in town, it was broken and jagged and people don't go to it anymore.

"N-Natsu?" I saw a guy wearing a long sleeved polo and tight jeans with his sunglasses and snapback cap backwards so I wasn't sure if it was _him._

"You arrived! I didn't know you would actually come," He chortled. It really was him. He still has that awesome charm on him, the charm to get you blush because of just his smile or laugh or movements. It's still him, after all…

"I see… Your voice… It became deeper," I said to him. It made him smile to the eyes and… and… it's cute… cuter, to be specific.

"You see, my manager was really pushing me to train my voice for shows and movies, so this is the product of all that. I see that you also became a bit… smaller," He snickered. If it wasn't for his smile and if it wasn't for that break up, I would have smacked him right now.

"Did the people over there see you?" I asked.

"No. That's why I wore my snapback and sunglasses, so that they won't notice that it's me. Awesome, right? Plus I made myself a bit hideous when I arrived here so they didn't really give a damn about me," He explained, while adjusting both his snapback and his sunglasses.

"But that's not enough. I was even able to see through all that. If you're going to disguise yourself, you need to have an old school get up. You know, large shirt and slacks combo. That would make an awesome disguise, especially for you."

"Eew… You know I hate old school and I hate being unattractive. I guess this will do so no need to suggest anymore. Anyways, this will be our last chat so I don't have to disguise any longer," He said, giving me a shock. He said it seriously and he had this straightforward expression and you could see that he wasn't joking about it at all.

"Okay… So what are we gonna talk about? Umm… You can start first since I can say mine later. What do you wanna say?" I asked, pretending that I was okay. But I wasn't. Deep inside, I'm hurt of what he said. That this would be our last conversation. It's sad, and it's… unexpected at all.

We sat on the grass, and looked at the view of the city and there we started the conversation.

"I actually have a girlfriend now. I didn't tell anyone about it since it would create a controversy and I only said it to you to end this. End this relationship we had. End all the sufferings and pain. End our rollercoaster ride," he said, while flowing out some tears.

"Really!" I acted like I was happy for him but it's the totally the other way around and I tried to stop myself from pouring it out. "So who is it?"

"You're not mad? You're happy about it?" He asked.

"Of course. Why would I be mad? I've got no reason to be mad, right? And who am I to be mad, after all? I'm happy for you. I hope that your relationship would turn out… well," I said with a smile on my face, but I wasn't happy at all. I'm not mad but I'm like crestfallen. It's really something depressing. It's really, really heartbreaking for me.

"You're joking… I can tell Lucy. That smile on your face is not the smile of happiness. It's a smile that's showing another emotion. So tell me the truth. Are you mad about it? Are you really happy about it?" His tears kept on running down his cheek and he was biting his lip.

"What's wrong with my smile? I'm not faking here and I'm really happy for you." It's hard to pretend, sometimes because feelings really would get in the way and it might just ruin it all. "So who's the lucky girl?"

"She's also an actor, like me. We became close because we were the protagonists in a movie. A romance movie. She's really pretty and she's—"

"You weren't in any romance movie. Natsu, I know almost everything about your career. About how you never wanted to be in any romance movies or shows. About how you're always in action, adventure and comedy movies. About how some of the other actors hate you because you're such an attention whore." Thanks to Levy, I knew all that. She's really a big fan, isn't she?

"Oh yeah… I forgot. We met in a horror movie. She was the antagonist back there and I was a supporting character and—"

"Which horror movie? You only did one horror movie and the antagonist there wasn't a girl. It's a monster and we all know that it's a guy who's under that monster costume," I said, debunking every lie he said. He's such a bad liar, right?

"Enough! I have a girlfriend right now and I forgot when and where we've me so shut it," He snarled, with a frown on his face and his vexed expression.

"Fine. You have a girlfriend and you forgot where you guys met. It's awesome. Totally awesome." That was obviously sarcasm. It's not awesome, really.

"Okay, so I've said what I wanted to say. That I already have someone I love and cherish. So, you can say yours now," He said in a calm tone. That was easy for him to shift expressions. From that really annoyed and mad expression to a calm one, whoa…

"Umm… where do I even start?"

This is the moment. The moment I've been waiting for two years. I'm finally saying to him my feelings, my true feelings. But I don't know where to start? There are just so many things I wanna say to him that I can't even decide what to say first. It's like picking what dress to buy? It's hard… And I mean really hard.

"Natsu, can you explain it to me?" I asked, with my nervousness almost dominating over me.

"What do I need to explain to you? I already explained myself that day. Didn't you understand all those?" He asked, with a bit of an angry tone.

"Please…"

"Fine. As you can remember, we were prom dates. We danced all night long, we really had fun and it was the best night of our lives. The night ended at exactly twelve midnight and some went to the afterparty. I was one of those people who went to that party. At first, I thought that it's gonna be like a normal party, but it wasn't…" He stopped and looked at the setting sun. "It was a wild party. People went drunk and they all became crazy, literally crazy. They forced me to drink so I got drunk as well. I didn't know what happened next."

"What about the girl?" I asked.

"By the moment I woke up, I found myself in her room half naked. She was lying next to me and she was also half naked. She said to me that we made love and I removed her from her virginity that night and that I made her…" He stopped again and sobbed.

I wiped his tears with my handkerchief and patted him.

"Is it true?" I asked, while wiping his tears.

He removed his sunglasses and held both my hands. His hands were warm and his eyes were watery but it's still sexy. He stared at me, with those coal-black eyes and caressed my cheek, with his warm hands. We both stared at each other then suddenly, he leaned his forehead to mine.

"Lucy, you know Lisanna and she would do anything just to ruin our relationship. Of course, she lied. Yes, it's true that we did that thing that night but about that pregnancy part, she made it all up. She even started that rumor. And you know why, because she wanted us to part ways," He whispered, with our foreheads leaning on each other.

"How do you know?" I asked and shoved him off.

"What kind of pregnant girl would have a flat belly after six months? At first, I thought that it was true that I really made her a woman and that I made her pregnant but… it was too late for me to realize that." He stopped and looked at the yellow orange sun setting.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we've already ended. We're already finished," He said and lied on the grass after.

"Natsu…" He stared at me, making me nervous. "I'm sorry I didn't know. I'm sorry I didn't hear you that time. I'm sorry I wasn't able to understand all that. I'm such a… I'm such a fool!"

Tears ran down my cheeks and I can't even manage to look at his face. I'm just so embarrassed of what I did that time that I feel so, so annoyed of myself for doing all that without even having to hear Natsu's side. I was like an idiot, never listening to anything the teacher said but in the end, it turned out to be so easy and it turned out unexpectedly.

"Thank you." I held his hand, thinking of all the times we had when we were still a couple. The times when he would say stupidly romantic stuff and the times that he would lift me up and the times that he would hold my hand tightly. It makes me tear up, remembering all those things.

"For what?" He asked.

"For our little infinity. For everything we've done for a whole year together. Thank you for that wild rollercoaster ride we had. I… I will always remember you till my last breath," I said with wave of tears running down my face. Maybe a wave of tears is an exaggeration but it just shows that I'm really sad about it all. And by all, I mean all of it.

"I was always thinking of you in Singapore. There was never a single minute that I forgot about you. You're just… so unforgettable, you know that? I don't know why but even though my mind keeps on saying to myself that I will let you go, it's like this part of me can't take it. It's contradicting to what my mind says." He pointed to his chest and put my hand onto it.

"Stop it. You're embarrassing me." I laughed, despite the sad mood.

"Lucy, can I tell you something?" He asked, while raising himself to a sitting position.

"S-s-sure." I stuttered.

"Forget about me, please. Just forget about me, my family, my world and everything about me. Let me go and be the Lucy before she met Natsu Dragneel. Be the girl who was once free and the one who never thought of loving someone," He wept while pleading. He was telling me to set him free, with that not-a-joke expression on his face.

"I can't be the Lucy Heartfilia before I met Natsu Dragneel. I can't be the person who used to be free from this hurtful love. You know why?" I stopped and Natsu looked at me with that eyes looking for the reason. "Because this Natsu Dragneel has changed me a lot. I can't let you go because I still am into you and I can't be the person before I met you because you taught me how to love and to care to someone deeply."

"Caring too much will hurt you Lucy. So please, grant me this one last wish." He begged.

"I… I—"

"Hello?" Natsu suddenly picked up his phone and interrupted me. "Okay, I'll be there by thirty minutes. Sorry I'm late. I have to deal with something."

He closed his phone and stood up, while wearing his sunglasses back on.

"Bye." He waved his hand and ran, leaving me on the grass speechless and shocked. He just said that, without even saying it the proper way and ran. He didn't even let me finish and he left just by that. I wasn't even able to also say goodbye to him.

"Goodbye, Natsu." I said to myself. I said that not in a way that I felt so heartbroken but I said that in a serious and straightforward way. I said that because I think Natsu was indeed right. That caring too much will just hurt me. I said that because I think that I can finally let go of him and set him free. I said that because I promise myself to grant Natsu's one last wish.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_I'm really bad at promising… Maybe I shouldn't promise to update in three to four days or in a week again XD. The schedule's really tight for me and there are a lot of school projects I need to submit. That explains why I updated the fanfic for almost a month._

_Oh yeah, I finally finished the one-shot that I was thinking of. Just need editing so maybe I could upload it in an hour, or a day, or a week or even maybe a month XD. But instead of Jellal and Erza, it's gonna be Lucy and another guy. Hope you'll read that one!_

_I think I have a lot of grammar or spelling mistakes in this chapter since I just typed this the other day (Nov 23) and I didn't look through it again. _

_Got that 'little infinity' thing somewhere…. XD_

_NaLu ends here…. Yeah, it ends here. Don't hope for more moments next chapter LOL_

_Okay, that's all.  
><em>


End file.
